The Sitrius Duty
The Sitrius Duty is a movie by Pokermask. In difference to the two series Jalleronicle and Mission of Light, it will not be written on Custom Bionicles Wiki. It has been confirmed that the movie will come out April 26th 2010. Plot After a catastrophic experiment in Bara Magna, a powerful being has planned to destroy the Matoran Universe, causing a huge cataclysm after thousands of years. This day is called "The Sitrius Duty", named after the evil Great Being which the Av-Matoran predicted after the Matoran Civil War. Plans *It will be no censored version of the movie *The Vezon and Vezon 2 scene have two versions but the only the uncensored version will be included in the movie. *The movie will have voices. Enter the audition contest here Scenes These are all the scenes of the movie. To see which scenes he's working most on, check over here. *'Sneak Peek 1: Meeting with The Poker (30 sec)' *'Sneak Peek 2: Vezon and the Tape' *'Sneak Peek 3: When the Fight Begins (30 sec)' *'Sneak Peek 4: Miella VS The Poker's Skrall Soldier (30 sec)' *'Prologue: The Poker's Past' *'Scene 1: The Return' *'Scene 2: The New Mission' *'Scene 3: Vezon and Sirko Meet Again' *'Scene 4: Metru Nui' *'Scene 5: Vezon's Experiment' *'Scene 6: Meeting with The Poker' *'Scene 7: Vezon and the Tape' *'Scene 8: When the Fight Begins' *'Scene 9: Miella VS The Poker's Skrall Soldier' *'Scene 10: When Vezon Joins the Fight' *'Scene 11: The Poker VS Vezon' *'Scene 12: Helryx's Message' *'Scene 13: The Bounty Hunter Returns' *'Scene 14: Vezon and Vezon 2' **'Censored version' **'Uncensored version' *'Scene 15: The Poker's Plan' *'Scene 16: Vezon 2 Unleashed' *'Scene 17: Vehicle Chase' *'Scene 18: Gronodon VS The Poker' *'Scene 19: Eritko VS Vezon 2' *'Scene 20: The Story Behind Vezon's Scars' *'Scene 21: The Plan's Completion' *'Scene 22: When Tazzuk Becomes an Allie' *'Scene 23: Tangle VS Tatonga' *'Scene 24: Eritko's New Armor' *'Scene 25: Helryx's Second Message' *'Scene 26: The Escape' *'Scene 27: When Eritko is looking for The Poker' *'Scene 28: Eritko VS The Poker' *'Scene 29: When the Fight is Over' *'Scene 30: The Return of Vezon' *'Scene 31: Ambush in the Coliseum' *'Scene 32: Vezon's Plan' *'Scene 33: Helryx's Third Message' *'Scene 34: Eritko's Adaptive Armor' *'Scene 35: The Evacuation' *'Scene 36: When Eritko is Looking for Vezon' *'Scene 37: Tazzuk's Idea' *'Scene 38: When Tangle Saves Cyrax' *'Scene 39: Eritko VS Vezon (A.K.A The Final Battle)' *'Scene 40: The End' Known Characters *Eritko *The Poker *Vezon *Joma *Kylord *Miella *Sagiton *Tazzuk *Sanya *Tangle *Fentra Credits Credit to KylerNuva for making some MOCS in the movie. Trivia *It was supposed to be a series but Pokermask got the idea to make it to a movie instead. *Most of the scenes Vezon is in are inspired on Mark Hamill's performance as the Joker. *It will probably be a written version of this story called The Sitrius Duty Chronicle Version *The theme song for the movie will be Linkin Park's song called New Divide. *This is inspired on the disaster movie called "2012". *This will probably be the last story of the Matoran Universe by Pokermask. Category:Movies